


Unexpected Summons

by Raign



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Early hints of Sebeks parents, Gen, Malleus' Parents, T rating cuz mentions of war just to be safe, may turn into actual multi cp fic later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raign/pseuds/Raign
Summary: For the Queen herself to bear a child successfully under such circumstances... Lilia couldn't tell if the child was simply born blessed with the devils luck or cursed by their parents undying resolve.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Diasomnia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Unexpected Summons

_"Dear me, this place never gets any cheerier does it?"_

Deafening thunder could be heard from above, as a petite figure made his way closer to the archaic structure towering over him; the surrounding nature having already worked it's way through the building, as evident from the thicket of moss and vines covering every crumbling stone, statue and gargoyle decorating its walls.

To say that it had been a while since Lilia had visited the royal court of his homeland would be an understatement.

If anything, one could even say that the tiny fae... had made a point to avoid doing so.

The aftermath of the war between the humans and fae had taken its toll on The Valley Of Thorns: even with an agreed upon truce between both parties, the large number of casualties and deaths suffered on both sides had left a tension so thick, Lilia was certain he could cut through it with his blade.

For the Queen herself to bear a child successfully under such circumstances... Lilia couldn't tell if the babe was simply born blessed with the devils luck or cursed by their parents undying resolve.

* * *

"Well then..."

Showing not a sign of fear nor hesitation to the structures omnipotent presence, Lillia pressed forward without delay, his facial expression changing from that of displeasure at the abrupt summons to one of mild amusement, as he met his fellow guardsmen at the entrance to the threshold; said guardsmen hastily dropping to a bow upon his arrival.

"LILLIA-SA-MmHm!?" 

The rowdy guardsman in front of Lillia was quickly silenced by his much quieter counterpart, her expression stone and motionless even when directly speaking to the twice retired veteran in front of her.

"Lillia-sama. You've returned safely." 

Lillia couldn't help think back briefly to the days when he was first appointed; how he feared that the conflicting natures of his young charges and his own inexperience with being at the forefront of war would prove costly and difficult to work with.

To a degree, his fears did indeed come to pass...but getting results was never meant to be easy. The three of them slowly but surely worked out their differences, his two charges slowly transforming before his eyes from the insecure fledglings he once knew to decorated warriors.

He honestly couldn't have been more proud to be their mentor.

"Lillia-sama. You're spacing out again."

"Oya? So I am indeed...ah! Have-"

"All the necessary preparations have been taken care of."  
  
Finally breaking free from his comrades choker hold, the rowdier guardsman of the two finally had the chance to speak up, thankfully this time remembering to use his inside voice.

"Lillia-sama! Are you well? May I take your coat? Their excellency's are waiting for you in the throne room, sir."

"Is that so? Well I best make haste then." Lilia mused, the first few drops of rain making contact with his skin as his coat dispersed into several bats, said bats relocating themselves onto the head, shoulders and arms of the now flustered rowdy guardsmen in his company.

Lillia looked to the sky - he could only hope the worst of the upcoming storm would come to pass once his business with the royal family had been concluded.

* * *

The sound of flickering flame could be heard desperately fighting against icy drafts, as Lillia finally reached the end of the seemingly endless maze of corridors that lead to the throne room.

Honestly, he knew that their design was made to confuse those foolish enough to cross into his King and Queens domain with mal-intent. The very stones each wall was made up of enchanted with ancient magic that served to change according to the whims of those with blood-ties to the crown.

To Lillia however, their purpose seemed almost moot-point if even the most dedicated of soldiers could still get lost within it's labyrinth of crevices. But then again, perhaps they could also sense other emotions besides the vicious malice of foes. His displeasure unfortunately being one of them it seemed. 

Still though it mattered not. He had a job to do after all.

Taking the lead once more, Lillia continued to descend further into the silent, dimly lit throne room. If it wasn't for the familiar, yet piercing aura he could feel further inside, he'd have sworn on the integrity of the witch of thorn herself that the room had been left abandoned-frozen in time from days long gone by, not a single furnishing or antique having moved since his last summons to the castle.

All too soon, Lillia came to a halt. His stance changing from one of carelessness to one of attention as he greeted his homelands strongest mage with nothing but the highest respect he could give - a simple salute, followed by a bow.

"You may rise."

Lillia obeyed the command without hesitation.

Crimson eyes met those of emerald green as Lillia gave all of his attention to the powerful presence in front of him, his sovereigns features elegant yet draconian in nature. On his face a smile devoid of any ill will or voracity - a rarity in these times, Lilia duly noted.

Especially if reports of freak lightening storms around the castle were to be believed, as of late.

"I trust you have been in good health?" 

"As fit as an old man can be, my liege" 

A soft chuckle escaped his rulers lips. Then a snort. Which then degraded to haphazard cackling.

"Truly." The draconian man began, trying to catch his breath between bouts of unprecedented laughter. "You truly haven't changed at all, have you Vanrouge?" 

**\- AHEM!**

A sharp cough reverberated around the room. It's source unfortunately a tad too close behind him and a tad too deafening for Lilia's advanced hearing.

He really hoped his ears wouldn't start to bleed later as a result.

"My, my." A voice began. It's owners' tone icy yet compelling in nature as several fireflies made themselves known, seemingly flying in each and every direction before finally merging into one, unified form.

"It would seem the bat has finally returned to the belfry."

Without so much as a delay, Lillia swiftly turned around; his stance changing once more from that of being stood upright to that of a bow as he greeted his queen with dignity. 

"Naturally." Lillia quipped, quite used to her light jests on his...aesthetic choices. "As was requested, your majesty."

"Quite." Satisfied with Lilia's answer, the queen made her way over to her husbands side. The fatigue on her face highlighted clear as day to Lillia now that she was closer to the candlelight.

There was not a doubt in Lilia's mind that the birth must have been the cause. In which case he really should lecture her Majesty not to exert her mana so frivolously- second strongest mage in the Valley Of Thorns be damned.

"Now then, will you listen to our request?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE THE PARENT LILLIA BRAINROT WAS SO STRONG I FINISHED THIS :O 
> 
> Honestly, I had my reservations on if I should write this seeing as my writing style is kinda;; very;; flowery;;; just a bit;;; heh;;
> 
> I like using a lot of fancy words orz
> 
> But! I figured that since Lillia is probably ancient my overly descriptive style would work for once! So this drabble was born! 
> 
> Im not sure if ill continue past this chapter, but honestly I have so many ideas for possible parent Lillia shenanigans I might add a bit more to it. we'll see heh.
> 
> Also Sebeks mom is a kuudere in this to balance out the shounen protagonist lvl energy of his dad so...shhh 
> 
> ~Raign

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT BELIEVE THE LILLIA BRAIN ROT WAS SO STRONG I FINISHED THIS :OO 
> 
> In all honesty I was debating if I should write this little drabble or not seeing as my writing style;; is a little uh;; flowery heh;; 
> 
> tldr: I like using lots of words, meaning it takes me forever to get from point a to point b orz
> 
> In all honesty I kinda wanna add more to this and make it multi chapter seeing as I have so many ideas for possible parenthood shenanigans but we shall see. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this anyways! Feel free to Leave any kudos or comments to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Also Sebeks mom is a kuudere to match his dads shounen protagonist-lvl energy wwww /o/
> 
> ~Raign


End file.
